Cookies and Concupiscence
by reikofish
Summary: Its Christmas in Forks, and all Bella wants is a normal holiday with her dad and her vampire friends. But of course when you involve the undead, it is anything but ordinary.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, and unfortunately, I do not own Edward 

(just for ur info, it changes narrators between Edward and Bella)

Bella:

Only now did I realize how slow Charlie drives, and how carefully. I am so used to Edward's reckless speeding through the winding roads, that Charlie's slow crawl was getting me anxious, although that wasn't main reason.

"Where's the turnoff again?" Charlie asked in his gruff voice, "I never seem to able to find it with all the trees."

"It's just a bit farther," I answered quickly. Charlie looked uncomfortable in the coat and tie he was wearing under his usual heavy winter jacket. I smiled. Charlie got out his best clothes for this event. My smile quickly disappeared. _Event, that's what it's going to be, with Alice in charge. Nothing can be worse then my birthday, but this comes VERY close._

"Remember, I'm only going to stay for a little bit. I'm going to Billie's after for dinner. You sure you don't want to come with me?" The idea of Christmas with the werewolves kind of frightened me. _At least the vampires can't fight over the same food that I eat. And Charlie had actually allowed me to stay the night anyway, at least I had something to look forward to._

"Yeah, I'm sure. I promised Alice." Charlie had successfully found the turn, and we were pulling into the dark drive. It was as bad as I thought.

"Wow," Charlie commented. That was an understatement. Christmas lights covered every possible area around, and on the house. No tree was left naked, and I had squint against the blinding light. Somehow it was magical in a way that the houses on those commercials looked, not the tacky messes they usually turn out to be. Only the Cullens could pull that off. I walked to the door with Charlie on my arm. I took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. _Time to get this over with._

Alice opened a door in about half a second. No surprise there, but Charlie seemed a bit flustered by her sudden appearance. She was absolutely beaming, and she almost outshone the lights coming from inside the house. Almost: key word.

"Hi Bella," Alice said, and then turned to my dad. "Hi Charlie!" Charlie seemed stunned by the sheer Christmas cheer taking up every corner of the house. It looked like a storybook house. Huge amounts of tinsel was spread everywhere, and small Santa figures adorned the tabletops. Soft Christmas music was playing in the background. In the center of the room was a 15-foot Christmas tree with the works. I glared at Alice. _I hated this idea to begin with, bringing my dad, but Edward insisted. I thought that maybe my dad would be my savior from Alice, who should be trying harder to be inconspicuous. But no, of course not. She just drags in a 15-foot tree into the house. Well, actually that was probably Emmet…I have to remember to yell at him too._

"Marry Christmas Eve Charlie," Edward said from behind Alice, who was still jumping up and down with excitement. Then said softer to me, "What's wrong Bella?" I watched carefully as Esme and Carlisle occupied Charlie with their Christmas greetings before I answered.

"Remind me to kill Alice after Charlie leaves," I said with my teeth clenched while I looked around the sickeningly themed red and green room. The music was really getting on my nerves. _I would NEVER wish to have a white Christmas, no matter how many times I hear that song play._ Then my eye caught the pile of presents of all shapes and sizes placed under the huge tree. Stupid tree was too big for me to notice before. "And also remind me to kill YOU too! Presents?? What have I told you!?"

"I'm sorry," Edward said amused, "but I couldn't tell Esme or Carlisle no, and it kind of got out of hand after that…" He chuckled as he looked at the pile of unwanted gifts. "Some of those you should probably open _after_ Charlie leaves." He smiled that crooked smile I couldn't resist. I couldn't be mad at that smile.

"Should I be worried?" I said, totally seriously. He merely kept smiling.

Edward:

She looked absolutely beautiful in her red dress that she and Alice had gotten on their shopping trip last weekend. Of course I already knew what she looked like in it because I saw it in Alice's head, but in person it was even more stunning. I tucked her hair behind her ear so I could see her face better, and kissed her. She blushed, and then quickly looked back at Charlie.

"It's fine," I assured her, "he's too preoccupied deciding whether or not my parents should be trusted…and whether or not I'm gay." She looked completely confused for a moment, and then laughed.

"He thinks you're too pretty for a straight guy?" She laughed, and then studied me. "Well, the way you dress doesn't really help your position." I smiled that smile which always made her blush, and sure enough, she got even redder.

"What makes you think I don't want him to think I'm gay?" I asked. She looked even more lost.

"Because you aren't gay…right?" Now she looked unsure of that statement. "Wait, are you bi??"

"No, no," I answered quickly. _This was really entertaining._ "If Charlie thinks I'm gay, he thinks we won't…do…anything, and he feels more comfortable when I'm with you. His logic here, not mine." I heard his thoughts coming from across the room where he was in a conversation with Carlisle. I chuckled.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Carlisle isn't helping me sound straight either. Actually, he isn't really helping _his_ position." I heard their thoughts coming from across the room.

_Football…football, I don't know any teams! Um, maybe if I just ask about the "big game" on Saturday he will just talk for me…_ Carlisle's face, however, did not give away anything about his thoughts. He was calm and looked deeply interested in the conversation.

"Emmet, maybe you should go save Carlisle," I said, nodding my head in the direction of the conversing men. As he walked off, Alice came prancing.

"Don't worry, Charlie is going to leave in about one and half minutes. Oh, never mind, 45 seconds. The game reminded him of something he wanted to talk to Billy about." I looked over his shoulder and saw Charlie shaking Carlisle's hand, then awkwardly kissing Esme's cheek goodbye.

"Have fun Dad! Edward will drive me home tomorrow," Bella told her Charlie as he put on his coat.

_HE can drive you home, but HE can't do anything else. Hopefully he is gay. But still, I hope she stays with just girls tonight. _I smiled. How much could I do with _my_ family around?

"Have fun with _Alice,_" Charlie said to Bella, overstressing her name.

"Don't worry I will!" Bella responded, and closed the door, and turned around. "Okay, _what_ is all this?" She said, gesturing to the glittering odds and ends around her. Alice beamed.

"Oh, come on Bella. Why don't you ever just let me have my fun?" She ran to the kitchen. I leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear.

"Brace yourself."

Bella:

_Oh my god. What does he mean by brace myself??_

Alice ran back into the room, carrying a plate of cookies. "I've always wanted to bake! I hope you like them!" _They sure do look good. Maybe they won't be that bad. _I carefully put one in my mouth. _Wrong._ My eyes started to water, and I could hardly compose myself enough not to choke or spit it out.

"Um, they are wonderful—" I managed to say after I swallowed. Edward was laughing hysterically next to me.

"I put in some extra sugar, and some extra other stuff. I wasn't sure what it would do, but more is better, right?" _I think not. But I don't want to ruin her fun._ "Time for presents now!" _Ok, maybe I don't care if I ruin her fun. _I groaned loudly.

"How much torture do you think I can live through?" I complained. But my voiced distaste didn't stop Alice from dragging me to the couch. The whole family was there, sitting in the various chairs and couches. There was a flame lit in the fireplace, and a warm fuzzy feeling spread through my body. It only took a moment to realize that Jasper was playing with me. I glared at him, but he just looked around innocently.

Actually, It did feel good to be here. This was my future family, and ironically, this was my first real family Christmas experience because the situation with my parents. My first totally human holiday was with a family that was anything but.

"Me first! Open mine first!" Alice exclaimed, handing me a large package wrapped in matching holiday themed paper and bows. I carefully opened the box, conscious of the many pairs of eyes on me. Inside was an assortment of creams and lotions and bath salts. I picked up a card placed beside the many bottles and jars. It was a gift certificate to a spa, with a manicure/pedicure included.

"It's a girl's makeover party!" I glared at her as she explained. "Don't worry, its just going to be us, with Esme and Rosalie of course. And Charlie will be happy about it too!" I agreed with that, and the present seemed a lot better.

"Thanks Alice, Rosalie, Esme," I said, smiling at each of them. "I really like it." I got up and hugged each of them. Even Rosalie didn't mind when I reached her.

"Now it's my turn," I said. Of course, no one was surprised. It's impossible to surprise anyone in the Cullen family. I just hoped my precautions worked. "Emmet, will you help me?" He looked confused. That was a good thing. I led him to the back of the house, where he helped my carry my present into the front of the house. I watched Edward's eyes open in astonishment, and he looked genuinely surprised. I guess Alice did a good job keeping her mind busy.

"Its…wonderful!" He said, walking toward my present. Before him stood a beautiful antique piano with elegant curves and designs carved into the legs and sides. I had thought I memorized every corner of this piece of art, but every time I looked at it, it seemed to change. I watched as Edward stepped closer to his new instrument, studying it with shadows of his past clouding his eyes.

"I did some research," I explained. "It was made in 1900—"

"I know," he said, cutting me off. "This is exactly what I played when I was still human. I learned on a piano just like this." He turned to me, and I knew if he were able to cry, he would have tears in his eyes.

"So I did well?"

"Very." He ran to me and grabbed me in his arms and kissed me. "You have no idea."

Edward:

She was the most beautiful, intelligent creature in the world. I knew it. She amazes me. _And best of all, she's mine._ I couldn't help looking back at the piano every few seconds, examining every part of the amazing woodworking.

"How did you know? How did I not know?" _Wait a second. _"How much did this cost?"

"I used my savings on this, or what was left of it," she answered, and then made a face. "I guess if you are going to pay for my college, then I should use the money on you." Her face softened again when she looked at me.

"Fine, but you still haven't answered the first two questions."

"Well I thought since Alice was going to know anyway, I would ask her for some help. That's probably why she was decorating and cooking all day, so she would keep her mind busy enough that you couldn't see what your present was." She turned and glared at Alice. "Although she would have still gone overboard with the decorations regardless."

"You're right," she admitted, "but I'm surprised it worked so well. Which reminds me, got something for the rest of us, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Bella got up, and retrieved a package placed in the front hall.

Bella:

"I found this in the attic, and I thought it was…funny," I said as I brought in my present. Alice and Edward were already smiling, obviously because they know what it is. _Stupid future seers and mind readers…_ "I really hope you like it."

"I want to open it!" Emmet said enthusiastically, taking the box from my arms. He tore open the rapping to unwrap an old leather bound book. He slowly turned the book over in his hands, examining the gold lettering that adorned the cover.

"History of the Vampire?" Jasper read over Emmet's shoulder. "A collected work of vampire myths and legends." He laughed out loud.

"Wow Bella, great gift," Emmet said, smiling while turning the pages. "I'm going to have so much fun with this…hey, did you know that Bulgarian vampires only have one nostril?" I laughed. I had looked though the book briefly, but I hadn't looked though the entire thing. I had found some disturbing stories that I was very glad weren't true.

"Albanian ones wore high heels, and Brazilian ones had furry feet. That would be funny if both were true," Alice commented. I giggled at the idea of Rosalie with hairy feet. Somehow it was very hard picture her as anything but perfect.

"Emmet, you seem interested in Moravian vampires," Edward said, smiling, from his seat next to me. He was staring at Emmet, who immediately looked like a child caught doing something bad.

"Moravian vampires only attacked their victims in the nude," Jasper read. "Now _that _would make hunting interesting." Edward looked extremely amused, and I was afraid of what he saw in their heads. Rosalie and Alice both looked they wanted to punch the two guys right now, really hard. Thankfully Edward broke up the pending fight.

"Can I give my gift now?" he asked, and looked at me. I smiled. _Better get this over with. It can't be that bad. At least I hope he didn't get me a car or something crazy like that._ He came back with a small box. _Okay, good, no car. _

"Let me see," I said, reaching out for his present. He hesitated.

"Just promise you won't laugh," he said. I looked confused. _Why would I laugh? _But his eyes told me he was serious, so I agreed. I carefully unwrapped the beautiful silver paper, and I uncovered a hand-painted box with a landscape covering all sides of it. _It's the meadow._ I thought. _My meadow…our meadow. _I slowly unlatched the box, and opened it. Soft music started to play. It was my lullaby. Tears started to build around my eyes. _Stupid, stupid, don't cry! Don't embarrass yourself!_

"Thank you so much! It's amazing, it's perfect." I said, careful not to let myself break down.

"You haven't looked inside yet," he said. I looked back inside the box, which was still playing my song, and found it. It was a small necklace that held a charm not unlike the one that hung on my bracelet. This charm was blue, however, and depicted a star.

"I don't know what to say—"

"Let me," he said, taking the jewelry from my hand. He quickly latched it around my neck, his hands lingering for just a moment longer then it took him to put it on. I fingered the charm, watching the way it sparkled with the Christmas lights around me. "It was my mother's," he explained as he watched me play with it. "As I remember it, she wore it almost all the time. It's great to see it on someone again." His eyes were deep in memory, and I wondered what he was thinking of. Old fashioned holidays with his real parents when he was still human, or just his mothers face. I wondered how hard it was for him to remember, knowing that Alice didn't at all. I wondered if it was painful for him to remember.

Edward:

Flashes, that's all I ever remember. Flashes of my real parents, and the life I once had. A classic holiday dinner, my mother in her dark blue dress, the necklace dangling from her neck. She loved me very much, that I know. But often that life feels so far away, like it was merely just a dream. As I held Bella in my arms, wearing my mother's necklace, I wondered if love could last though lifetimes.

"Dude, cut it out," Jasper said to me, snapping me out of my daydream. "Your emotions are so strong that I really feel like making out with someone right now…which actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea." He eyed Alice, but she turned away annoyed. But I could still hear her.

_Oh, Jasper looks so cute right now. Maybe I should take advantage of Edward's emotional state…_

I laughed. _Go right ahead,_ I thought.

"People who are born with an extra nipple, a tail, or extra hair are doomed to vampires…" Emmet read in the background. He looked up. "Anyone want to confess anything?"

"That reminds me," Jasper said suddenly. "Can I give Bella my present now?" Bella groaned again. I did too. That made Bella scared.

"Edward, is it bad?" She asked me, her brown eyes wide. I thought for a second.

"Trust me, its worse for me." I answered. Both Japer and Emmet grinned evilly.

"How about you just open it," Jasper said, tossing a package to Bella. I took a sharp breath in, but exhaled in relief when she caught it successfully. _That box could be a flying death trap for Bella._ The package was wrapped in all pink with pink ribbons. Bella carefully tore the paper off, and opened a cardboard box marked 'Victoria's Secret'. She pulled out a hot pink silk pajama and underwear set. Her face turned bright red.

_I know you can see her in it. You see her, no, WATCH her every night. Creep. At least now you can enjoy it even more._ Jasper's voice floated into my head. I turned and glared at him. Bella could see that silent exchange take place, and she looked questioningly at me.

"My brother Jasper here thinks it's unhealthy for me to be in your room when you're sleeping," I told her, but Jasper cut me off.

"No, I never said that. I said that _if_ you are going watch her, it better be worth watching."

_It was sad, but I could see her so clearly in the sheer silk outfit. Her brown hair so soft covering her face as she fell asleep, the pink fabric accenting the pink in her cheeks._

"Why don't you try it on, Bella?" Jasper said. "You don't want to hurt my feelings." Bella flushed so red that she was almost the same color as the pajamas. _I know you like that, bro. That red color…seems appetizing doesn't it?_

I felt like punching him, but Alice beat me there. Instead, I reached over to Bella, and held her in my arms. She felt warmer then usual, but she was smiling.

"You know I think you are absolutely gorgeous when you sleep, even in your old sweats," I whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"Yes, but you love me in pink," she answered, looking up at me. _She was right. Sometimes I am that easy to read._

Bella:

"My present now," Emmet said as he handed a slightly smaller box to me. My face was still hot from the last one. I sighed, and took the gift. _It couldn't be worse…could it? But this is Emmet…_I looked over at Edward, who was rubbing the bridge of his nose in between his eyes, trying hard to suppress a smile. I unwrapped the golden paper carefully, and looked inside the box. Inside was the bra with the most glitter I had ever seen in one place. It was decorated in Christmas charms and colors, with plastic mistletoe protruding from the top. The bottom was covered in a fuzzy lining that you would usually find of Santa hats. I just stared at it for a second, before I noticed the seven other pairs of eyes baring down on me, watching for my reaction.

"Wow," I said, holding it up. "I guess Edward doesn't have to be careful with me in this area now." The bra was super thick, and almost hard. Almost like some kind of football padding. I tried to act calm, but I knew my face was probably as red as a lobster.

"One question," Rosalie said, and I exhaled in relief. _Wow, Rosalie is saving me. _"How did you know her bra size?" _Never mind._ I looked at the bra again, and underneath the Christmas spirit, it did look the right size.

"It's actually pretty easy. I've had practice getting stuff for you Rose," Emmet said in soft voice, touching Rosalie's cheek. Rosalie had an expression that was halfway in between anger, and embarrassed. Unfortunately, she couldn't blush, so I was still alone with my red complexion. It was then when I noticed Esme and Carlisle staring at me. I turned a whole new shade of red. _What did they think of all this?_ I looked down at the collection of lingerie on my lap, and quickly put them in a box to hide them from sight.

"Hmmm…" Jasper said, taking everyone's attention away from me. _Thank God._ He was looking back at the book. "Apparently, in Roman mythology, if you leave your pumpkins in your house for too long, they start moving and drinking blood. Maybe the Volturi are pumpkins!"

"Wow, that would make things more interesting," Alice commented, "imagine them coming during Halloween." I laughed, although any mention of those terrifying vampires sent chills up my spine.

After many stories, and a few more presents passed around, we decided to call it a night. I had my fill of Christmas cookies. _Thanks to Esme, who got store bought ones._ And I had my share of embarrassing moments. Edward took my by my hand, and lead me up the stairs to his room. The decorations gradually got less and less until there was only the occasional reindeer stuffed animal in the corner of the hall. Edward's room was devoid of any holiday spirit. You wouldn't be able to tell it was any different than usual if the window hadn't been looking out at the festive lights outside. The dark room flashed green and red from the huge tree right outside his room. Edward closed the blinds, and turned on a lamp. I was staying the night, so of course there was a large bed situated in the middle of the room. I frowned.

"Bed," I said simply. He looked at me.

"I thought we already had this discussion," he said, sitting down.

"I thought so too. And I thought we agreed that it would be useless until _after_ the wedding."

"Yes, we agreed on that use of the bed. But what about the, you know, _normal_ use for a bed? Like, you sleeping on it? I want you to be comfortable." I groaned.

"But I told you. None of you have to sleep, so it's weird to have a bed. And also I'm perfectly fine on your couch." Just to prove it to him, I climbed over the bed, and lay on the black couch. He was sitting in the middle of it already, so it was hard to find a position that wasn't awkward.

"Yes," he said, laughing at my sad attempts. "You are perfectly fine." He moved over so I could lay down with my head on his lap. He stoked my hair lightly, and I closed my eyes.

"You can't go to bed so soon," he whispered in my ear. "There are still more festivities."

"Do they include Alice?" I asked, wondering what he could mean. I laughed his bell-like laugh.

"No, unless you want her to see her in your new clothes." I blushed. He could hardly call the presents I got today clothes.

"You want a fashion show?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's exactly what I want," he replied. I gawked at him.

"You can't be serious," I said, looking at him while taking out my bra that could be used as a weapon. "I could hurt myself with this thing."

"I know you will be careful," he said. He moved my head, and climbed onto the bed. "Lets see it."

I grabbed my 'clothes' and headed for the bathroom. Although I had changed in front of Edward before, it felt odd to today. I emerged two minutes later, praying that no one else from the family would walk up the stairs at that moment. Tough luck.

"Wow Bella," Carlisle said from behind me. I nearly jumped to the ceiling. _Of all people, HIM?? _"You look amazing in that." I looked down at the…well…nothingness I had on. At least these were my baby-dress pajamas, not that bra. Still, I blushed the color of my clothes.

"Ummm…" I started, but he cut me off.

"It's ok. I'm sure the boys would be happy you are putting their presents to good use." I just stared at him with nothing to say. What _could _I say? I ran back into Edward's room as soon as Carlisle had left me.

"You look flushed," Edward commented. I glared at him. Of course he knew what happened. I just _really_ did not want to know what Carlisle had been thinking. _Oh no…what did Edward see?? _Nothing gave it away in his face. He looked as normal as ever. Well, as normal as he ever looked when he was with me. He was checking me out, his eyes flickering up and down at my lack of clothes.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Amazing," he replied. "Almost as good as my new piano."

"Almost?" I said in surprise. "How can I look better than this?" _I did not just say that. _Edward held up my weapon-bra and smiled.

"I think this might help."

"You cannot make me go out there with this again," I said, pleading. "You can't make me. And I defiantly can't get caught wearing _that_."

"Come on. I can hear their thoughts. No one is planning on coming up any time soon." I gave in. He gave me that irresistibly hot puppy dog look. _Hot puppy dogs…hmmm…Odd, yet very satisfying._

As I made my way to the bathroom once again, I paused and listened for anyone coming up the stairs. It wasn't that I didn't trust Edward, it was just I was being very cautious. You never know when you are in a house of vampires. I changed fast, and ran out of the bathroom, just to crash into some solid object that wasn't there before.

"Hi Bella," Emmet said, smiling a huge, blinding, smile. _No way._

Edward:

_Crap. _Emmet was suddenly right outside the door. I didn't hear him coming. _Wow, Bella looks hot in my present. Come out and see it brother. _I couldn't let him embarrass Bella more than she already was. I wonder if you can die of embarrassment? Knowing Bella, she would probably find a way. I opened the door of my room to find Emmet standing beside a very sexy looking Bella, who also looked like a deer caught in the headlights. _A sexy deer caught in the headlights…_

Bella glared at me. "I thought you said that no one was coming."

"That's what I thought," I replied honestly.

"That's what I thought as well," Emmet pitched in. "Something I learned from the werewolves I guess. Making decisions on the spot makes it hard for people to follow me."

Bella turned her glare at Emmet now. I grabbed her waist and pulled her near me. Her skin felt so soft and warm, it was wonderful. Then I heard the voices.

"Bella, get in the room," I said quickly, but she didn't budge. She seemed too preoccupied staring down Emmet. "Bella…" But it was too late. The whole family came up the stairs, and stopped where we stood.

"Hey Bella, what about the outfit _I_ gave you?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, she already wore that," Carlisle said. Jasper smiled.

"You look amazing Bella," Alice said. Esme nodded along.

"Well, I don't know if green is your color," Rosalie added, eying the green leaves coming out of Bella's bra. _If it's possible to die of embarrassment, now is the time._ Bella was stuck to the spot, bright red. Wow, if I thought she was hot before. But Rosalie was right, green isn't her color. Red is more like it. I looked to Alice for help, and she seemed to get the idea.

"Come on, if they want to be alone, lets leave them alone." She herded our family down the stairs. Bella was still speechless.

"Sorry about that Bella. I swear I didn't know they were coming." She stared at me with cold eyes. I tried my best to look as cute as I could.

Bella:

I couldn't help it, he was too cute. I gave in to his pleading eyes, and followed him to the bedroom, my face still hot. I looked down at my half naked body. _Hey, I don't look half bad. Maybe it's not too bad._ Then I thought about Jasper, Emmet, and Carlisle, and what they must have been thinking. _Oh my god thinking! Edward could hear them._ I looked shyly away as I climbed on to the bed.

"Fine, I forgive you," I said finally. His puppy-dog look was persistent.

"That's good," he replied, and sat down next to me.

"I look like a Christmas tree turned stripper."

"That's fine with me." He played with the sparkling red strap. "You can strip all you like for me."

The next morning was almost as bad as last night. Alice seemed fine because she was probably tracking us in her minds, but everyone else didn't know what to do or say around us. Edward and I mostly just talked during the night. Nothing special, it is what we always do. I was just in a bit less clothes than usual. Edward insisted that the night was uneventful, but nobody seemed to believe him. I was hungry, but it was kind of embarrassing to ask for food. I could live through the hunger, the humiliation not so much. Thank God Alice was acting normally.

"Hey, you want some cereal or something?" _My savior._

"Yeah, thanks." I hoped it wasn't some odd type that she thought had a pretty box. She handed me a bowl. It was Trix. I guess Alice succumbed to the happy bunny on the outside. I ate hungrily anyway because it turns out the cookies weren't enough to feed me.

"I saw you had a couple of make-out sessions last night," she commented as she watched me shovel down the breakfast.

"It sounds so much worse when you say it like that," I said. _She WATCHED?_

"What else can I say?"

"I don't know." I lowered my voice. "But everyone else seems to think we did a lot worse."

"Oh, that." She looked like she was going to crack up. "They heard…sounds coming from your room."

"Sounds?" I thought about it. _Oh…_ "He was _tickling_ me!"

"I know that, but they don't."

"Great…" I rolled my eyes. "Why didn't you tell them?" She just smiled.

Edward:

It was sad. What if all you could see and hear was the thing you wanted most? But it was coming from someone else's mind. Someone _else_ imagining what you do with someone at night. It was horrifying. I tried to explain, but of course it was still playing in all of their minds. All except Alice, but I still tried to block her out as well. I didn't need last night's events going on and on like old T.V. show repeats. It was a bit strange watching from someone else's point of view. I retreated into the kitchen where my mind was a bit safer.

"Hey sleepy," I said as I playfully tugged at her hair. She looked at me worriedly.

"What are they thinking?" She asked.

"Nothing much," I answered. She just glared at me, seeing right through my pathetic lie. "Ok, fine, you know what they are thinking." She sighed in defeat.

"Great, they probably think I'm some kind of weird slut who likes showing off in my underwear before I go do it…"

"You know we will do _something_ eventually. Maybe it is better that they think it happened now, so it won't be awkward later"

"You make absolutely no sense, but I'll try to believe you." She cuddled up next to me as I walked her out to the living room with my arm around her.

"I guess it's time for you to go home now," I said, upset that the day went to fast. "You better spend some of your holiday with your family." She immediately looked panicked.

"Oh my god, what time is it? I totally forgot it was Christmas Day today!"

"It's fine, you didn't sleep that long, its still 12:00. But I should drive you home now." As we left, the entire family gathered at the door to wave goodbye. Bella looked a bit uncomfortable.

"You know you will see me tomorrow, right?" she said as she steps out the door.

"Yes, of course I do," Alice answered matter-of-factly.

"It just customary to say goodbye to a guest," Carlisle said as I caught Bella slipping down the icy stairs.

"It is also customary to wish the guest a safe trip home," Emmet added, "But that might jinx it." I laughed and made my way carefully guiding Bella to the car. The drive to her house was a usual one. She sat there thinking, and I was desperate to know what about. When we arrived at the house, I could hear Charlie notice the sound. His thoughts weren't very different from my own family's. Bella is going to have a hard time.

"Good luck," I said as she got out of the car. She looked pleadingly at me, and asked me to come with her. I shook my head. "Sorry, but I don't think Charlie would like it. I promise, see you tonight." I watched walk carefully on the icy walkway, and slip into her house, her hair flowing behind her. I saw just the slightest glint of her necklace as the door closed. _I love you_. I whispered, and turned my car around, and sped out of the driveway.


End file.
